Oneshot- Coffee Shop Romance
by DeathlyGummyAlpha
Summary: Just a cliché coffee shop AU. Obviously modern. It is a one-shot, as you can probably tell from the title. Mainly Hiccstrid fluff. I'm really bad at summaries, the story is better! I hope you enjoy!


_One-shot:_

There were several constants in my life. The way I would always wake up to gummy bear pancakes cooked by me crazy roommate, Ruffnut. How I would take my dog, Stormfly, for a walk every evening at seven o'clock. My job at the coffee shop around the corner, which would always sell the best meringues. How Hiccup would come at exactly 5:53am for his chocolate mocha.

When my boss first told me I had to take the early shift, I had groaned and poured out my woes to Ruffnut while drinking hot chocolate watching some stupid chic-flick. In the morning, I'd stumbled bleary-eyed to the counter at 5:45am, apron inside-out and wondering who would even be awake at the ungodly hour. My answer had come in the form of one Hiccup Haddock, breezing into the room at 5:53 and bringing with him a snarky attitude and, (as Ruffnut commented after), a 'nice piece of eye-candy that'd wake up any sane girl'. Hiccup had approached the counter, taken one look at my frazzled hair, squinting eyes and hot blush that set my cheeks on fire, and had commented, "My, aren't we a morning person. Would Milady care to get me a coffee, or will she spill it?" We had become firm friends after that, and I woke up every morning with something to look forward to- shaggy auburn hair, vibrant green eyes, and a sharp-ass jawline. He would walk in at 5:53 every morning, ask about Ruffnut or Stormfly or my college classes, and order his chocolate mocha. Hiccup became a constant in my life, which is why I started to worry when, almost a year of morning meetings later, I was at the till with a cooling mocha in my hand as my watch blinked 5:57 in little mocking green digits. Hiccup didn't show up.

The next day, I woke up early at 5:30, caffeine in hand, waiting for Hiccup. I left at 6:45, dumping his drink in the trash as I left. Every day, I kept scrawling his name on paper cups, with the little heart for the dot of the 'i'. I held out hope that someday, Hiccup would remember me.

Exactly four months later, on a Tuesday, I was tired. I'd stayed up late last night (against my better judgement), partying with Ruffnut and her twin brother, Tuffnut. So, it's understandable I wasn't in the best of moods. I was standing behind the counter, bags under my eyes and hair a mess, when the piercing chime of the door cut through my mind, painfully joining the throbbing headache. I closed my eyes with a groan as fresh morning light streamed through the open door, before cutting off as it swung closed again.

_Clunk, thump. Clunk, thump. Clunk, thump._

I listened to the odd rhythm of footsteps approaching the counter, and grunted in acknowledgement of their presence, waiting for their order.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll have the usual, please."

It took a while for the words to pierce the fog surrounding my brain, and even longer to process them. How was she supposed to know their usual? There weren't any regulars this early in the morning. Not at… 5:53.

I looked up sharply, and a gasp fell from my lips as I drank I the man before me.

His auburn hair had grown, almost reaching his shoulders, but still with the same soft sheen that had always made her want to glide her hands through it. His face had lost the last of its baby fat, and he was taller. But Hiccup's eyes were still the same, twinkling at her with amusement and joy and so many other emotions she didn't understand. I watched in disbelief as an eyebrow was raised delicately.

"I trust you still remember it?"

The words snapped me out of my daze, and I vaulted over the counter, tears flowing freely down my face. _He had left._ I realised my fists were flying, but I didn't care. Hiccup stood and took the hits as I cried and laughed yelled.

"Where were you?" I finally hissed. I couldn't fight the hurt welling deep inside me. "You _left_!" I hated how my voice cracked on the last word. "I waited for you." Hot tears left tracks on my cheeks as I pushed him.

This time he hissed in pain, and I was there immediately, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Where-?"

I followed his gaze downwards and-oh.

"I-I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, Hiccup muttered, a flush creeping up his neck. "I've been in a coma the last few months. It was a car; a drunk driver. I know it-it's ugly. Y'know what? I'm just- I'm just gonna g-"

Guilt coursed through me, and I cut Hiccup off by slamming my mouth against his, muffling and sounds that tried to escape. I felt him stiffen, then a hand snaked around my waist to pull me closer. His lips were slightly chapped, and I revelled in the groan he made as I ran my tongue against them, smoothing the cracks and rough skin.

Eventually, I had to pull away for air, and I ignored Hiccup's panting breaths, his darkened eyes. My eyes travelled down to the place his foot should have been; at the smooth metal that replaced his leg from below the knee. Crouching, I pressed a soft kiss to the scarred flesh. I hadn't expected the shudder that racked Hiccup's body at the contact.

I rose and cupped Hiccup's cheek with my hand, stroking the faint stubble there with my finger. Tilting his head down, I looked into his eyes, staring at the insecurities.

"I'm not disgusted. I don't hate you. It's a part of you now, and I accept it," I stated clearly, forcing the message across with my intense stare. He opened his mouth to protest, and I knew exactly what he was going to say. "I've wanted to kiss you ever since you walked through that door a year ago, at 5:53am. I really like you Hiccup, this doesn't change anything."

I watched as the insecurity faded away, and he leaned down to breath into my ear, and I shuddered at the pure emotion and conviction in his voice.

"I really like you too, Astrid," he breathed, and lent down for another searing kis


End file.
